


Honey Perfume

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, sort of? it's like....past hurt/comfort i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Gumi likes being at Lily's house.





	Honey Perfume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/gifts).



> hewwo vani...i just wanted to say, thanks! i'm glad you came along! **partner!**
> 
> jokes aside i'm really happy i got the chance to become friends with you because you're such a kind person and a talented writer and since the reason i started interacting with you at all was a gumi/lily fic you wrote, here is a gumi/lily fic i wrote. i wrote this in 1 night so um..i hope you like it

"I'm sorry for always coming here. I don't want to bother you."

"No, you're not. We're gonna get married and live together one day. I like when you come over."

Lily's home was so perfect. Her parents were so lovely and generous, and were very patient when Gumi had stuttered through the confession that she was in love with their daughter. They were always happy to have her stay as long as she needed, letting her eat a healthy dinner with them and vent about her troubles.

It always smelled so nice, too. Lily's parents were fond of scented candles, so there would be a different aroma every time Gumi came over. It was a refreshing atmosphere, a reliable change from the cigarette smoke filling her own house. It felt almost luxurious.

"Oh, Lily, I, um...I have something for you. In my bag."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Let's go to your room, okay?"

Lily didn't burn candles in her bedroom, but Gumi still liked it in there. In fact, it was where she found the most refuge. They'd sprawled out on the plush gray carpet and rambled on about school and gossip and funny stories. They'd held hands by the half-opened window and quietly inhaled cold night air as they whispered about the stars. They'd held each other under Lily's freshly clean bedsheets, laughing quietly and brushing away tears. Those treasured sensations made Gumi feel like this was her true home, away from drunken shouting and burnt cigarettes.

The bed hadn't been neatened out today, but it didn't matter to Gumi. At home, being messy was so nervewracking, but here she had a chance to loosen up and lie back on the comforter beside Lily.

Lily's eyes were a deep ocean blue. They were easy for Gumi to lose herself in. She often found herself heating up, flustered from gazing at Lily for too long. Lily would always kiss her blushing face.

"You're really cute, Gumi."

"Th-thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. We're dating now. It's _very_ important that I always tell you how cute you are."

"Well, um...I-I think you're, um...wicked hot."

Lily would also kiss her lips. Sometimes, her tongue would slip through and tickle against Gumi's. She couldn't quite describe the taste of it. Of course, usually she could taste Lily's last meal, but there was always something special underlying it. Maybe it was just the taste of love, something only Gumi could pick up on.

"Can you open this?"

"Oh, yeah, what did you get me?"

Lily always smelled like fresh spring air. There was a garden at their high school, and Gumi noticed that Lily loved to hang out there. She'd sometimes be breathing in the fragrance of flowers or just sitting cross-legged on the wooden bench, bathing in sunlight, but usually Lily was observing the bees. Bumblebees and honeybees were common in their area, and Lily often spilled all of her love and knowledge of them for Gumi. It was always so comforting. Gumi wasn't brave enough to speak so much at home. Here, with her, Gumi was safe to be honest and open. It was undeniable that Lily would appreciate each and every word.

"Is this perfume? Isn't this...wasn't this expensive?"

"Well, no, but, um...I think it still smells nice."

"Oh, my God! It's honey! I thought they only made perfume of flowers and shit like that!"

"I think you smell really good all the time already, but...I just thought you'd like to smell like honey sometimes."

"Gumi, thank you! Thank you so much, this is awesome! I'm gonna wear this on _all_ our dates now, you know."

Now, being with Lily meant being enveloped in the scent of honey. Something sweet and everlasting. This scent was what Gumi found refuge in now, cherishing the warmth of Lily's skin against hers, soft lips close as they whispered nothing but honesty, fingers gradually lacing in security because they knew that they were safe here with each other.

"Thank you, Lily."

"For what?"

"For being so...so good to me."

"I'm just doing it to make you happy. 'Cause I've been so much happier since I fell in love. Did you know that?"

"Oh...I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
